Seeds
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: One shot. Draco wonders if Harry feels that Draco himself is a seed, something that needs to be taken out on impulse. Draco likes to annoy Harry, as we all know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Draco wonders if Harry feels that Draco himself is a seed, something that needs to be taken out on impulse. He's seen Harry when a seed gets into his mouth, he spits whatever is in his mouth out onto a napkin. Annoyances enjoy themsleves. Some slash?

A/N I was half insane when I wrote this, on a sugar high. also I hade grapefruit this morning, so this came from how I do so loathe picking out those darn seeds! Yes grapefruit have seeds :P (just to clarify with someone -whistles innocently-) Tis a one shot, and will forever stay that way.

* * *

Harry hates seeds.

It annoys Draco to limbo and back, how he takes a knife and opens the grapefruit, cutting slowly while he has a grin on his face. Probably laughing at something Weasley and Granger are bickering about, again. It's starting to get tiring how much they always bicker, they won't last much longer and soon they'll be attacking each other with kisses.

The knowledge that this will happen disgusts Draco. Draco watches from the Slytherin table as a small hand takes the black handled knife, and starts to pick out the seeds delicately, concentrating fully on getting the seeds out of the delicious sour fruit. It's irking to see how picky Harry can be with seeds, when he's not at all picky about his appearance.

Draco won't get started on his appearance; it's too tragic to talk about. Honestly, that hair has not seen a hairbrush in five years; Draco can swear that much is true. He wonders if Harry enjoys having a bird's nest for hair. If Draco were to run his hands through that hair would he find a small birds egg being protected among the strands that resemble twigs. Well they don't resemble twigs, but they should.

How long can it take Harry to pick out seeds? He's been at it for five minutes and he's now using his hands to get the really small ones out. The hands are covered in that sticky juice, but he obviously doesn't care at the nuisance of sticky hands. Taking out seeds seems to be more important right now.

Draco wonders if Harry feels that Draco himself is a seed, something that needs to be taken out on impulse. He's seen Harry when a seed gets into his mouth, he spits whatever is in his mouth out onto a napkin, and starts to wash out his mouth with pumpkin juice, spitting again into a napkin. It's not a pretty sight, but no one else but Draco notices this habit.

If Draco were a seed, he would try to disguise himself in the fruit, and find a way to get into Harry's system. It would bug Harry for many minutes if he swallowed a seed, Draco knows that much. He would have to be a small seed, because those were the ones Harry always missed. Always.

Harry puts down that side of the grapefruit, picking up the other one and getting ready to pick out the seeds again. He looks somewhat tired with de-seeding but he doesn't stop, probably is thinking about the reward the fruit will offer when it's in his stomach, curing his hunger for the morning.

Harry digs with the knife into the soft fruit, pulling out seed after seed and wiping the knife on a napkin. When he is satisfied with his job, he starts to cut the fruit into pieces. He does this quickly, hunger making him rush his once neat job of preparing the fruit. He massacres the fruit, and starts to dump his reward piece by piece into an extra bowl by his side.

Draco watches carefully, he wondered if in fact he was the fruit instead. Being cut up and prepared to Harry's perfectionist eyes. Once all of the fruit is in the bowl, Harry squeezes the shell of the fruit for the juice. He squeezes too hard, and a bunch of juice squirts onto his glasses.

Harry puts down the fruit, and takes a napkin from Granger, nodding his thanks. Draco couldn't help but think about Harry last night, and how he walked in on Harry and the unidentified Ravenclaw male.

Draco had walked in on Harry and the other boy during his night rounds of the school for this week. When he saw them, Harry was busy giving the boy a blowjob. Draco had let out a surprised scream, masculine scream mind you, and the Ravenclaw's eyes opened up in shock and embarrassment.

Draco smirked at the thought, it wasn't the Ravenclaw who should have been embarrassed to be caught with his pants down; It was Harry who should have been. He had his mouth over that cock like it was his personal candy, the memory still made Draco want to laugh, even though he wouldn't laugh out loud, it just was not what he did.

Harry had wiped off the juice like he had the male's ejaculation last night, quickly so no one would notice. Draco had given Harry a detention because he was seducing innocent Ravenclaws. Draco allowed himself to smirk self satisfactorily at that. The Ravenclaw was probably just as innocent as Harry, if not less.

Always a good thing to get Harry into detention, always a good thing. Harry let out a gasp of surprise when a particularly big seed popped out of the side of the fruit he had yet to cut. How Harry had not caught that one, Draco didn't know. It was a little too big to go unnoticed, and Harry was a perfectionist with his fruit.

Harry picked up the seed and let it drop onto a new napkin. Draco didn't understand why he did that. That was out of character in his 'get the seeds out and discard them without a second thought' routine.

Potter finished preparing the fruit, and picked up the sugar jar. He took the spoon he would eat the grapefruit with and dipped it into the jar, taking out a good scoop of sugar and dumping it into the bowl. He took another scoop and started to mix it in with the sour fruit juice.

Draco watched as Harry started to eat, taking a piece of the fruit, and popping it into his mouth. Harry ate rather quickly, as he always did. Draco could bet that it was tiring at having to prepare so much and then, BAM the fruit was gone into his stomach. Draco didn't think it was worth the effort, why he never ate grapefruit, but Harry must believe differently.

Then again, Draco would eat grapefruit if a house elf prepared it for him, he didn't believe in getting his hands all sticky like that. Harry put the spoon down and started to lick his fingers, lapping up the last traces of his meal.

Harry looked up from his breakfast for the first time in fifteen minutes was it? Draco wasn't counting. Harry spotted him, and got up, to the surprise of the rest of his golden trio, walking towards the Slytherin table. He looked determined, as if he had a point to prove.

Draco felt himself send Harry a questioning stare, but Harry just smiled and pushed Pansy away from him. "Potter what the hell!" Pansy squawked, as she was pushed away from Draco. Harry sat down in the now vacant spot and looked Draco in the eyes.

"I think John deserves detention as well, I'm not seducing poor boys. They're as innocent as I am." Harry said calmly, but you just shake your head.

"Draco what the hell he is he talking about?" Pansy said again, and Draco sent her a silencing glare. She shut her mouth and kept it closed, watching like most of the great hall was watching. The Ravenclaw in question was blushing madly, even though no one noticed but Draco.

"And allow you to seduce him again? I don't think so Potter." Draco replied, smirking at the fact he knew he won this time. He is being a seed, getting in the way of what Harry wants, annoying him. Harry will try to get Draco out of his way so he can have his tasty fruit, but Draco feels like being one of those small seeds that Harry can never get rid of sometimes.

"Damn you Malfoy." Harry growls, getting up and dropping a napkin into Draco's lap. Draco opens the napkin and laughs out loud for once, and Pansy is eyeing him with suspicion. He looks up at Harry who is standing beside him, and grins at him. Harry rolls his eyes, and turns away moving back to his respectable table, if he can even call it that.

Harry gave Draco a seed.

Review! I know this is totaly random but please-puppy dog eyes- Its random but it got called cute mwhahaha! Yes, someone gave me sugar. The fool!


End file.
